Love at Seirin High Hyuuga x Riko (Part 2 of 6)
by AochiYoruneko
Summary: Two Seirin senpais obviously looked like they loved each other, but they won't even admit to each other! It's up to the Kouhais and the rest of Seirin's senpai to do the matchmaking!


_A/N :__Since I used the trio bench players (Kawahara, Fukuda, Kawahara), I aware that they might be OOC in this fanfic, but I hope it won't really destroy the storyline in anyway. _

* * *

[CHAPTER 2]

The next day, at the lunch break, Furihata went down to the cafetaria alone. "Ah.. Where are those two?" He rushed down and as soon he arrived at the cafetaria, the spiky dark brown haired student along with the baldy student already on their seats. "You're late, Kouki!" Fukuda faced up the exhausted Furihata, jokingly mad at him. "Sorry... I forgot my homework and the math teacher hold me up back then." He said, while moving to the empty seat next to Kawahara. "Well, it's fine anyway.. Ah yeah, go buy some lunch, not crowded currently~" Kawahara pointing at the small crowd near the food area, it's not crowded like when the expensive exclusive luck-giving sandwich[3] sales at all, and it's countable! Around 10 peoples in line, so it would be totally easy for any student to buy their lunches. Furihata bought salmon sandwich and apple juice, putting his food tray and sat down. He clapped his hands twice, "Ittadakimasuuu~" And began eating his lunch. Fukuda and Kawahara did the same thing and gobble up theirs.  
Something popped out in Fukuda's mind while munching his lunch, "Hey..uhm..Furihata-" He gulped his food, looking at the spiky choco-brown haired boy who sat beside him. "Yeah?" He put aside his apple juice. "Yesterday, you saw something right?" By his question, Furihata took a little time to think and he nodded, "I did... Why?" He asked back. Fukuda took a small bite of his sandwich, "Well.. The event did causing a big commotion, and two senpais in it~ Since you're close to the crowd—Tell us!" he talked while munching, causing it a bit unclear but fair enough to Furihata's ears. "Hmm—" Furihata trying to find a nice way to explain it all to his friends, "-It's about captain catching coach who was falling from the stairs when putting the banners up. The other students seen that moment and gathered like there was a big accident and turned out to be a fluffy moment because of their pose. It's awkward for them, though." Kawahara nodded, like he understand the whole story that Furihata told them and Fukuda still curious, "Really? They did that?" He asked, doubted Furihata's story. "Yeah, it's all true, I saw it with my own eyes," He pointed to his small pupiled eyes, "and somehow, I came up with something!" He patted his right fist to his left hand palm, like getting a new thing on his very mind. "What is it?" Fukuda and Kawahara leaned closer and asked together, making Furihata to lean to the back. RRRIIIINNNGGGGG! The bell rang before Furihata let out the answer, "Ehe—Let's talk about this later on the 2nd recess, 'kay?" Furihata stood out from his seat, small patting on those two boy's back and walked with them back to the classroom.

* * *

Second recess, all the highschooler chilled out around the hallway, chit chatting around and cool their heads out. Furihata, Kawahara and Fukuda sat in a triangle-ish position near the classroom's entrance, discussing. "So—What's the idea you came up with huh?" Kawahara and Fukuda stared at the fellow student, who leaned back to the wall. "The idea-hm... I somehow want to do matchmaking.. toward the captain and the coach!" Furihata's answer made those two male students blinked twice, confused. "M-Matchmaking? Seriously?" Kawahara didn't believe what he just heard, it's kinda "crazy as hell" kind of plan out from Furihata. "Yup, seriously." He crossed his arms and nodded, guaranteed his odd idea. "Well, somehow I saw some points where the captain and coach had significant sign of affection. I saw it from the bench in Inter High back then!" Fukuda tried to reassure Furihata's idea not a phony one. "I bet a little matchmaking will uncover the truth somehow." Those two agreed to Fukuda's statement. "Ano..." A voice came up from someplace, surprised those three freshmens. "Furihata-kun, Kawahara-kun, Fukuda-kun, what are you guys talking in here?" Those three looked to the familar figure and their eyes widen, "Uwoaaahh-!" Furihata rubbed his chest, after the shocking impact, "K-Kuroko! Since when you're here?" He panted, looking to the straight-faced student. "I'm here right from two minutes ago..." Kuroko blinked, "What are you guys talking in here?" He repeated his question toward Furihata, Fukuda and Kawahara. "W-We're talking about yesterday's commotion." Fukuda told Kuroko, briefly. "Ah.. That one.." Kawahara raised his left eyebrow, "You know it?" The light blue haired male nodded, "Yes, I've seen it. It's about coach and captain-" "But, how do you know? Were you in the crowd?" Furihata cut Kuroko's line. "I was. I was standing next to Furihata-kun back then, seeing the commotion." A small shiver creeping to Furihata's spine and he jolted, "C-Creepy.." implied Furihata, softly. Few taps heard from the distance, "Oii Kuroko temeeee-!" It's Kagami, dashing through the hallway toward Kuroko. "Kagami-kun...hello—" "Don't you 'hello' me, you left dumbfounded alone at the class!" The tall boy grabbing Kuroko's collar and pulled it up a bit. "Oi you two.. Stop fighting here will ya?" Fukuda tried to make them stop, then Kagami hufted roughly and put Kuroko down, "Fine.." Kagami sat down, crosslegged and joined the circle, so was Kuroko. "What's up in here?" Kagami asked the same question Kuroko did asked. "Well.." Kawahara whispered to Kagami's ears and told all about it, the red black streak haired boy nodded as he understand what Kawahara told him. "I see.. So you guys had a plan on matchmaking coach and captain by the commotion yesterday," Kagami let out a small sigh, "the thing is, do you guys really sure if coach and captain had a special feelings to each others? Or you guys just made all the thought by yourselves?" He doubted. "We did saw a lot of special feelings moment back then, it's kinda obvious but it's too short to be true though." Furihata rubbed his chin, and then sighed hoping he convinced well to Kagami. "I agree to Furihata-kun, somehow at least we have proofs to support this matchmaking plan, even not 100% guaranteed to be true. "Ah—" Everyone's gaze turned to the blue eyed male who almost let out a small mini statement. "—How about we ask the senpais? We could prove that our proofs are legitimate enough, and no doubts, we could proceed Furihata-kun's matchmaking plan." Kuroko suggested to everyone and let the others think, "how's it?" "You're right, Kuroko~" Fukuda smiled and agreed. "Yeah, we can give it a shot! Hopefully we prove our proofs.. ah not just that! We could get more proofs!" Kawahara continued, raising his fist and griping it hard. "Yosh! Let's go then!" Kagami shouted, as they all set to go. "Let's go!" Everyone raised their fist to the air in unison.

* * *

The freshmens serparated from each other, Kuroko went to Kiyoshi, Kagami went to Izuki, Furihata went to Mitobe, Kawahara and Fukuda went to Tsuchida. Koganei currently sick, so they could not try to ask him for info. At 2-C class, Kiyoshi sat near the window, sipping his sweet coffee from the vending machine. Not much 2nd year students around the class, he seems to be relaxing by the less noisy atmosphere. "Senpai.." Kiyoshi heard someone called him, "Huh?" He turned his head to the right and to the left, no one's there. "Senpai.. I'm right here.." The short brown haired tall student looked again, until he saw Kuroko stood right beside him. "FF—FFUUAHKH!" He spurted out by shock, the spurted coffee sprayed out to the window. "...A-Ah.. Can you appear just in a normal way? Please?" Kiyoshi wiping his mouth while looking toward the short blue haired 1st year student beside him. "I always did.." Kuroko answered, pokerfaced. "Ahh..." Kiyoshi sighed. "It's rare for you to come here, what's up?" He asked, with his usual smiling face. "I want to ask about something, about captain and coach's relationship." Kuroko straight to the point and awaited his senpai's answer. Kiyoshi thinking while rubbing his nape, "Well, they both always walk together to home after school, that's what I can think of anyway." He told Kuroko. The light blue haired boy understood, "Thank you for the answer, senpai," He bowed politely, "I'll be going now." He went to the door, and Kiyoshi waved at him, "Jya~na!" And still a smile on his face. All the freshmen back from their info research, "How's it? Any info? Mine's and Fukuda's only got that they both know each other for a long time" Kawahara asked. Kuroko looked toward everyone as they walking through the hallway, "Kiyoshi-senpai said that they both always walking together after school." He implied. "Mitobe-senpai gestured that they both usually did their homeworks together, and since they're on the same classroom, it will be efficient on their studies." Furihata showing the mini note with Mitobe's writing about his gestures, at least they could get an info from a silent center player in Seirin basketball club. "Izuki-senpai did show his lamest puns at first, but he gave me a clue that captain cares about coach's hair, and about the styles.. it's captain's recommendation." Kagami explained it all, looking to the other way. The freshmens finally got the informations that they wanted, they want to dig deeper but no one else, maybe when Koganei healed and went back to school, they could uncover more. They all went straight to the gate and went back home, together. 

* * *

[3]It's from the 6th episode in anime when the 1st year players have to buy the special sandwich, the one that have black iberian pig and the three best delicacies: caviar, foie gras and truffle. It is wrapped in transparent plastic foil.


End file.
